Naruto Senju Uchiha: The Legendary and Mythical Shinobi
by Dante96.AS
Summary: Naruto Senju Uchiha. A boy of both Senju and Uchiha heritage who was scarred by war and death when he was young. He will grow up and shake the Five Great Hidden Villages to their very foundations. He will be as feared as his grandfather Madara Uchiha. He has his Kaachan and Tousan to help him but will he be abandoned or left alone in the end. Older, Sharingan and Mokuton Naruto.


**PLEASE READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND THE PLOT:**

**Hello people I am here with my first ever fanfic so I humbly request from you readers for no flames but after I have written a few stories and have gained some experience then I will gladly accept any kind of criticisms. **

**Moving on, basically I read a few fics about Naruto being from both Senju and Uchiha clans. I tweaked with this idea and decided to have Minato and Tsunade as Naruto's parents (Kushina dies when Kyubi attack happens). **

**I researched a bit and found that the most theoretically possible and most common answer to Minato's age was 27-29 years at the time of his death. For this story I am going with 29 to get him as close to the Sannin as possible but without messing up the canon timeline as bad as it already is, also Sannin are younger than canon by 1 year. **

**Minato is also Madara's son and if any of you feels that it's impossible then I will state a few facts that as I have stated in this fic minato is 29 when he died so if he had lived he would have been 45, Sandaime died when he was 69 and when Sandaime was genin Shodaime and Nidaime both taught him and they were in their thirties. Hashirama created the village with Madara in his early twenties which leads me to believe that the village was created around 80-90 years prior to current timeline which means Minato was born when Madara was in his late forties. Phew that was a lot of writing but it needed to be explained. **

**Here are the ages when the Kyubi attack happens:**

**Naruto: 9 years old.**

**Minato: 29 years old. (He dies in this attack similar to canon.)**

**Sannin:37 (NOTE this is their age when Kyubi attack happens so they will be 49 when canon starts.)**

**Kakashi: 14 years old.**

**Rest are same as Canon.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Guide:**

"Human Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Biju/Summon Talk"**

_**'Biju/Summon Thoughts'**_

**Jutsu Names/Titles/Nicknames**

**Chapter 1: A Legend Is Given Life. **

The Village Hidden in the Leaves or Konoha which is known to be the strongest of the Five Great Hidden Villages and is also considered to be the most peaceful one was having normal night as usual and as it would be expected it was dark and silent except for the rustling of trees because of the wind. The moon was high, illuminating the sky which allowed the few groups of shinobi to be seen patrolling the village. Usually there is only one group moving about at this time but today is not any other day, it is the day the son of **Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade Senju **and** Minato Namikaze **is born as such there were a few precautions that were taken such as birth taking placing on the outskirts of the village in a sealed place because of all the other villages being wary of each other during these times and would leap at the chance of getting advantage over the other.

The place where the birth was taking place was somewhat like a cave with it being inside a mountain and it only had one entrance which was hidden behind a waterfall, it also had various seals in case if someone did manage to find it they still wouldn't be able to get in. The seals were done by none other than one of the Sannin Jiraiya and his old apprentice Minato themselves who were among the few sealing masters in Konoha. We would have heard screams coming form inside the cave if it wasn't for the silencing seals. Inside the cave there were six people present, three of them were male standing near the pathway which was the entrance to the cave.

The first male was a tall man with extremely pale skin and had waist-length dark hair, his most pronounced feature were his golden eyes with slits and purple markings around his eyes. He was wearing plain grey garbs with black polo neck under it. He also had black pants on and thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe shaped earrings. This man was one of the **Legendary Sannin **Orochimaru.

The second one was a dark skinned man of below average physicality and also had grey spiked hair. He was wearing full length red kimono that was tied using a white sash and a white robe over it. He was also smoking a pipe. He was known as the **God of Shinobi **and the **Sandaime Hokage**. He was Hiruzen Sarutobi and the sensei of the Sannin.

The man next to Sandaime was much more taller than the other two, about 6 ft 5 inches with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he had mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his shirt. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two yellow circles on each side and a scroll on his back. He was the other member of the **Legendary Sannin **Jiraya the **Toad sage** and the self proclaimed **Super Pervert**. He had a proud smile on his face which was unusual considering the dire situation.

The other two people were around a stone platform on which a woman was lying with a soft blanket beneath her to make her comfortable. She was light skinned with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length tied in two loose ponytails with shoulder length bangs framing both sides of her face. She was of average height and had a rather large bust. She was wearing a grey, kimono style blouse with no sleeves held closed by a broad, dark bluish obi. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. Waist down she was covered with a white sheet. She looked rather in pain with sweat pouring of her forehead and her eyes tightly shut. She was Tsunade soon to be a mother.

Tsunade was crushing the hand of a male beside her who was fairly tall and had fair skin. He had bright, blue eyes and spiky, sun kissed blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was wearing a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He was Minato Namikaze a Jounin of Konoha and soon to be a father. The other woman in the cave was consoling Tsunade and also helping delivering the baby. She had long, brown hair which were kept in a high, ponytail, dark eyes. She was wearing a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals. She was Biwako Sarutobi wife of the Sandaime Hokage.

Minato had a straight face even though his wife of six months was crushing the bones of his hand to near breaking point. He was nervous of becoming a father at the age of 21 but on the other hand he was also happy that he was having a son because being a ninja and specially at these times you never know when you might end up dead. He was extremely powerful and also had enough experience as he has been a Jounin for more than 7 years but he was intelligent enough to know that there was a possibility of someone stronger than him being out in the elemental nations.

Minato first met Tsunade when she came to talk to Jiraiya while he was training Minato, at that time Minato was Chunin and after that they didn't see each other much because of Tsunade being on missions and busy fulfilling her duties as a Konoha-nin. Then he met her when he was 18 and they grew close then one thing led to another and after two and a half years of relationship they were having a son. After being with her for so long his one time crush on Tsunade had changed into eternal love, now he could go as far as to say that Tsunade was his soul mate and the age difference didn't matter to both of them. Even though Jiraiya used to hit on Tsunade whenever he got a chance and deeply cared for her, he didn't come between their relationship and had even said that it was unfortunate that Tsunade chose Minato with a smirk but he cared for both of them and would support them in whatever way he could.

At the moment Minato wanted to say something to Tsunade, tell her that he was here for her but decided against it because he would fight Sandaime to death rather than pissing off Tsunade. Jiraiya finally gathered the courage to speak up. "How much longer will this take Biwako obachan we have been here for ages listening to Tsunade screaming like a fangirl."

_'Must you always be so stupid Jiraiya but he was never one of the smart ones so this was inevitable.' _Sarutobi thought. Everyone sweatdropped at this knowing Jiraiya would always say stupid things at bad times.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT! You are not the one whose delivering a baby so you would never know, so shut the hell up before you lose the most important part of your male anatomy." Tsunade at first screamed but because of how tired and painful she felt her voice grew quiet barely above a whisper.

"Tsunade-hime just ignore Jiraiya sensei and try not speaking or shouting too much otherwise you will just wear yourself out. How much longer Biwako obachan?" Minato interfered before Jiraiya had a chance to get back at Tsunade.

"I can see the head of the baby, one more push Tsunade." Biwako replied to Minato before telling Tsunade.

"Aghhhhhh" Tsunade wanted to scream but her voice had already gotten hoarse so she gritted her teeth and using the grip she had on Minato pushed her upper body and after few pushes she sighed. The pain was over and her son was born. She laid back down tired of what she just experienced while Minato moved towards Biwako to look at their son.

Orochimaru, Sandaime and Jiraiya also made their way towards Biwako. Jiraiya was the first one to say something" Minato he looks like a replica of you. I bet he will be a lady killer when he gets older." Jiraiya said trying to imagine what he would look like and if he could use him to get near the ladies. While Biwako gave them the new born child and went towards Tsunade to check up on her.

"Seriously Jiraiya is that all you can think of. Congratulations Minato." After few minutes of silence Orochimaru continued. "With his lineage alone he has the potential to surpass all of us in here. I hope I get to see what the future holds for him." Orochimaru said to Minato, seeing wonders of what the boy might be capable of.

_'Yeah tell me about it, him being my son makes him Madara Uchiha's grandson. Just with that alone he would have been insanely strong but add Tsunade's grandfather Shodaime-sama then he has the potential to surpass both of them. He is the first child of both Senju and Uchiha clan so there is no limit to what he might be capable of. I will tell other's of Madara Uchiha being my tousan if I have no choice otherwise it's better to be kept hidden, I am glad I have already told hime about that.'_ Minato internally summed up the power his son might possibly have in the future.

"I hope too see him in the near future as well. His parents are exceptional shinobi. One day he will become a legend among shinobi if trained by the likes of you and maybe me as well, you never know. Have you decided any name for him yet?" Sandaime joined in. He had a feeling that the boy would grow up to become one of the strongest shinobi if not the strongest and that meant he will be extremely important to Konoha.

" Hmm Me and Tsunade-hime have been thinking of naming him Naruto, it was the name of the protagonist of Jiraiya sensei's book **Tale of a Gutsy Ninja** and I hope he gets strong enough as well, he has a lot to live up to specially because of who his mother is. He will become a target of both our enemies who will try to get back at us." Minato mused thinking ahead of how much danger his son will be in. He was worried of what might happen if he is not there to protect him till Naruto becomes strong enough.

"Oho you naming him after the character of my book, how did that happen I mean I know you liked the book but Tsunade, she would never agree to this." Jiraiya chimed in thinking on how Minato managed to get Tsunade to agree with the name.

"I probably never would have had he not told me of the other meaning of the name, Maelstrom which I liked and we also decided to have Sensei as Naruto's Godfather." Tsunade's voice came from behind them. They could hear that her voice was strained.

"Tsunade-hime you should rest, you have gone through a lot today." Minato suggested after he heard her voice and realised that she was still awake.

"Yes Tsunade you should rest, don't push yourself so hard." Orochimaru said agreeing with Minato.

They tried convincing her to rest but she only agreed when Minato gave her Naruto, so she went to sleep holding him. After they were sure that everything was fine Biwako told Sandaime that she was heading back to Sarutobi compound as it was getting late. When she was gone rest of them moved out of the cave while Minato stayed just for bit longer so he could look at Tsunade and Naruto together. He could say without a doubt that it was the happiest moment of his life when he saw Tsunade sleeping, holding onto Naruto. He smiled and walked out the pathway towards Jiraiya, Sandaime and Orochimaru.

He came out of the cave and saw them talking to each other with serious looks on their faces._' Must be something really important. I could imagine Sandaime-sama and Orochimaru-san being serious but Jiraiya sensei, NEVER.' _thought Minato.

"Gaki you do know when word gets out about this you will be literally painting a red bull's eye on Naruto's head, right?" Jiraiya asked showing concern as it would bring a lot of trouble if this information was leaked.

"Me and Sensei have been thinking about it since it came up before Tsunade went to sleep." Orochimaru told Minato.

"Hey what about me I have been thinking about it too" Jiraiya complained.

"Oh it's simple Jiraiya-kun we never knew you could even think or there was something in that head of yours." Orochimaru teased.

Sandaime stepped in before Jiraiya could retort. "Jiraiya this is a serious matter and it will become an issue if we don't sort it out now."

"Hai Hai sensei which is why I will be going tomorrow to manage my spy network and gather as much Intel as I can on other villages and keep you guys updated so that we are one step ahead of whoever comes after that lovely gaki's head." Jiraiya dropped the bomb of him leaving the village again.

Minato was about to stop him right there but then realised that it will be good for the village and his son if Jiraiya was out there. He wasn't happy with it but he will let his sensei go.

"Why don't we hide the fact that this even happened, I mean that Naruto is your and Tsunade's son?" Orochimaru suggested looking towards Minato while everyone was pondering on this suggestion.

"It's an excellent idea, it will buy us time till Naruto is old and strong enough to protect himself. I mean we cannot hide that he is Tsunade's and Minato's son forever." Sandaime pondered.

"Yes it's a good idea and we don't need to hide that he is mine and Tsunade-hime's son forever. I myself and Tsunade-hime both will start his training when he is 4. It will just be physical and academy level training but eventually we will up it a bit depending on how fast he learns." Minato told the small group.

"But how will you hide that he is your son and be able to train him. It will only get much harder if he grows up to be a replica of you, he already has your eyes. People will get suspicious if Tsunade-hime and you are training him together." Jiraiya questioned.

"I have already thought about that Jiraiya, Officially Tsunade would be on a long term mission which would be approved by Sensei here but unofficially she will be training Naruto when he is at the appropriate age for training and Tsunade will teach him outside the village or some place which no one has access to. It has to be close enough so that Minato can show up in village for missions and also go help Tsunade with training Naruto." Orochimaru summed up his and Sandaime's idea.

"That is a great idea and when the gaki is old enough I will be back to help train him further in Ninja arts." Jiraiya said agreeing with Orochimaru on what should be done for Minato's son.

"Okay then we will go with this idea and I think I know just the place where to train him, Me and Tsunade-hime have already bought the land where we have decided to build our house and as that place is never used it will be secure enough to train Naruto. Just to make sure I will also put up a sensing barrier on the whole land." Minato informed the others.

_'When the house is finished I will tell them that it's on the land behind the Hokage Monument and I will also put a blood seal on the entrance of the house but there is no need to tell them that, I will tell them later on.' _added Minato as an afterthought.

"That is all great, now can I leave because I am knackered and I would love to get some sleep before I leave early morning." Jiraiya said.

"Yes sensei you can go, I am going to go get Tsunade and Naruto so that I can take them home as well." Minato said to Jiraiya.

"Yes I will be leaving as well, we can make decisions later on with Tsunade present. Shall we Orochimaru." Sandaime finished looking towards Orochimaru.

"Okay catch you guys later then." After nodding towards Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Sandaime, Minato turned around and made his way inside the cave where Tsunade and his new born son were. As soon as he had entered the trio outside left using their own **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

Minato came inside the cave and saw that Tsunade was awake and lightly caressing Naruto's head. He stood there and started reminiscing on how much had changed since he had made Jounin. As soon as Tsunade sensed his presence, she turned around and smiled lovingly looking towards Minato.

"Have all of them left?" Tsunade asked referring to all who were previously present.

"They indeed have, it's quite late you know and Jiraiya sensei is leaving tomorrow." Minato replied to Tsunade.

"What, I mean why he just came back why would he leave again?" Tsunade asked but knowing Jiraiya it would be a stupid reason.

"Well we talked about a few things concerning Naruto and that lead to Jiraiya leaving." Minato said.

"I will just tell you all we have talked about and if you don't want to do what I am about to tell you then we can come up with something else, it's your decision that counts for me." Minato then proceeded to explain what he had talked with the others.

After fifteen minutes he was done and was waiting for Tsunade to think about what he had just told her and make a decision. Tsunade thought about it, it seemed like a fine idea to her. It was good for all of them to go through with this but she was worried about Naruto being trained so early, he would have no childhood which she wanted him to have and grow up as a normal child.

"Minato-kun I am fine with the idea but should we really train Naruto so early?" Tsunade inquired concerned for her son.

"Hime we will see how Naruto is in 4 years time, then decide if we should train him or delay his training." Minato reassured Tsunade.

"Then we will have to see and if he wants to train at that age I will have no objections." Tsunade said to Minato. She just wanted to go home and rest. They will make these decisions when the time comes till then she will cherish her Naruto-chan as much as she can.

"That's good, look why don't we just go home and forget all this for now. You just gave birth so no need to be in such a rush." Minato suggested to Tsunade who looked quite stressed with all this happening.

Tsunade nodded to Minato and lightly taking hold of Naruto stood up from where she was lying. Minato walked towards her and grabbing her waist vanished using his wind based **Shunshin no Jutsu **to their two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of konoha, it was quite close to this cave.

As soon as they appeared he helped both of them to get in bed then he went to his and Tsunade's walk in closet to get changed into black tracksuit bottom with white stripes and black tank top.

He came in after using the bathroom to clean up and joined his wife in bed with their son between them. He saw that Tsunade had already closed her eyes. _'She must have been tired. It was exhausting for me so it must have been hell of a lot worse for her.' _he thought with worried face but then a smile found it's way onto his face when he glanced at his little bundle of joy.

Minato then closed his eyes and went to sleep as soon as his eyes were shut. Unknown to him Tsunade was still awake, thinking things through.

'_I have no idea how strong he will be but with the ancestors he has he will definitely get above my level. I will train him to get as strong as he can so that I don't lose him like I lost Nawaki.' _Tsunade promised herself and then entered her dreams.

Naruto has a lot to accomplish and with his parents training him he will get there and surpass everyone's expectations. He is an Uchiha and a Senju after all and this is just the beginning of his journey.

**That's the end of the first chapter of Naruto Senju Uchiha: The Legendary and Mythical Shinobi. I know the title is a mouthful but it's hard to come up with something unique on fanfiction these days and I think my English was pretty good but everyone makes mistakes so if I made one please let me know and I will correct them. Chapters will get longer as we go on, this was just to start of the story.**

**This story will have most of the arcs from canon with slightly altered and added events. Naruto will also have a younger sister/brother or maybe both depending on what you guys want and I also haven't decided on their names either so any suggestions are welcome. **

**I also know this chapter had loads of lengthy paragraphs but this was kind of a prologue and had introductory stuff like descriptions and plot setting so this will change after I am further on in the story. Just saying this again any type of suggestions are welcome additional arcs, places naruto could visit, any jutsu ideas etc.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**Be back with another chapter. Ja Ne.**


End file.
